Welcome to Ouran: The Rescue
by Kagema Isayo
Summary: A boy who's lost his parents has lived alone 5 years. Now at the age of 15 he becomes a honor student at Ouran High School. He meets Haruhi and feels feelings develop without his knowledge. He joins the host club to meet new people and make friends. But Kyoya has a different reason for him being in the host club. What will the reserved creative type do? OCxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT **own OHSHC or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Please show this and my Kingdom Hearts fanfics as much love as my Kung Fu Panda fanfic. I'm just trying to put down some ground for future plans probably some cross-overs.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**The Rescue**_

_**By: Kagema Isayo**_

_**The shy meets the BOLD….and the stupid…*sigh***_

"Welcome to this most prestigious academy as our new honor student Rei-kun." The chair-man of the school said sparkling. The boy known as Reito Kurieta just nodded his reply and smiled. His dark brown curly hair feathered and wisped around as he nodded. He held a sketch pad and had a satchel filled with drawing and writing implements. He was wearing a white short-sleeved dress-shirt with a black vest on, with a pair of dark blue jeans. He adjusted his glasses.

"Please, just call me Reito. My late parents always called me that it just drudges up old scars…" His eyes were getting to be a bit teary. He just wiped them and smiled. "Sorry about that I usually have my emotions in control. I-Is it okay if I just walk around?" He asked wanting to get some air.

"Sure, you start school next week. Okay?" The chair-man said with a sympathetic air about him. Reito just nodded and left out.

"I have to show no weakness…" The young boy lived on his own, he does jobs around town to get by. People sometimes pay him for drawings or just a good story or two. He charged fairly low for the quality of work he produced. His only reason was. 'If I price it by how much the quality is it only makes me feel like I'm doing this for money. I draw and write because I like it. I price it so low because, well I don't think it's anything special.'

He walked into the courtyard and sat at the rim of the pond. He took out a pencil and eraser from his bag and began to sketch. He didn't know what it was all he knew was that it was a boy frozen in place reaching for his parents who were walking away. A tear fell onto the paper and he bit his lip trying to stop from crying. "Hello there." He looked up and saw another boy standing in front of him. He had dark brown hair as well but it was shorter than his. "Are you okay?" The boy had this whole innocent feeling around him. Reito wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine…it's just allergies." He didn't lie very well but the other didn't notice.

"Are you new here because I haven't seen you around before." He stated.

"Yeah I just transferred here as an honor student. My name is Reito, Reito Kurieta." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said shaking Reito's hand. "I was about to go meet my friends at the host club here wanna come with me?" Reito just nodded and followed him.

(A/N: To the music room! On a sidenote these will now indicate evil plots, asides, details, and setting changes. Enjoy and continue reading please.)

Haruhi opened the door music room no.1 and a burst of rose petals and crisp clean air blew past. Six boys came into sight. The princely (positive moron) type, the cool (evil) type, the mischievous twin type, the silent type and the boy Lolita type. "Haruhi, this has scam written all over it... and why is the raven head with glasses staring at me?" Reito whispered to Haruhi.

"I had the same thought when I first saw it." He said unfazed.

"Welcome to the host club." Came the unexpected voice of the princely blonde character. Being snapped out of his own world made Reito fall on his rear and drop his book. It flopped open to the page that he just drew on. "What's this?" He said picking up Reito's book and looked at the picture. "Such skill! What might your name be?" he said reaching out a hand.

"I-I-It's Reito Kurieta." He said sheepishly. He hated it when people commented on his drawings like that. He took the boy's hand and stood up. "C-Can I have my sketchbook back now?" He said slightly annoyed.

"But I want to see you're drawings." He said like a child whining.

"If you're going to that do you have any tea or coffee?" He was annoyed.

"Why we have many brands. But we're out of tea today. Haruhi! Make our guest some coffee!" He said in a happy mood. We both rubbed our ears.

"Didn't have to yell I'm right here." He said and walked away to make the coffee.

"Rei-chan want a piece of cake? The boy Lolita type asked.

"I'm sorry I don't eat much sweets." He said lying. He loved sweets but couldn't help the fact that a scheme was being brewed up by the raven haired cool type.

"Rest assured there are no hidden plots behind it. Hani just wanted to share some sweets. By the way I'm Kyoya Otori." He said introducing himself. Reito wasn't paying any attention he just ate some strawberry cake.

"This is good." He said almost happily. "Just as good as my mom…used to make…" The tears were coming back but he wouldn't let anyone see it he held his head down and set down the cake. "I gotta go, I'll be back." He knew if he didn't leave now they would see him cry.

"I got the coffee. Huh? Where's Reito?" Everyone just shrugged.

"He said something about his mom and then left." Hani said. The tapping of a keyboard was heard as Kyoya did some research on Reito.

"His parents died in a car accident when he was ten and he's been taking care of himself since. He makes money, by selling artwork, writings and doing the occasional job here and there. He lives alone in an apartment…one floor down and three doors to the left of Haruhi. Aspires to be a fashion designer or a famous artist. Hmm…" Kyoya said contemplating on something.

"What do you suppose we do Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Men and Haruhi, Let's go find us an artist!" Tamaki said with a bold glint in his eyes.

(A/N: Can I have a character with any happy upbringing? Anyway to the courtyard!)

-Reito's (long awaited) POV-

I sat at the edge of the pond crying. Just letting out as much of the tears as I could before someone came. "I thought I was past the whole crying phase. I guess it's not over." I said in between choked sobs. "How weak can I be to just cry out in public?" I was quite depressed really. I saw a handkerchief come into my line of sight. I looked up and it was Haruhi. Now that I take a look at him he looks very feminine almost like he's a girl who's cross-dressing. I took the kerchief and wiped my eyes. "Thanks…" I mumbled eyes misty from the tears.

"No problem. You know you're not the only one who lost someone important." He or is it she said. "I lost my mother. I've done the cooking and cleaning around the house. My dad works a lot so growing up I never told him about the school events. He was always so tired so I let him rest when an event would come along. He'd be saddened by it but his health is important you know." Haruhi said basically reminiscing. " I met a lot of friends through the host club too. Know what you should join the host club maybe it'll help you be less reserved." I took this into consideration.

"Sure I think I'd like that…but how'd you know my parents died?" I was intrigued.

"My sources are _very_ reliable." Kyoya said with the gang behind him. A shiver went down my spine. 'Just how _reliable_ are these sources of his!' I thought almost scared. "Also you're artwork is very good mind if we have you make a few pieces for the host club you'll be paid for your work as well." I sighed and just smiled.

"Thus is the fate of the reserved creative type." I said almost happy. 'If this is what my school life will be like I might just like it.'

_Hmmmmmmm what should I do next….*insert evil laugh and renge here*_

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Hehehehhehehe I'm gonna have fun with this.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**The Rescue**_

_**By: Kagema Isayo**_

_**The reserved creative type Performs!**_

It was early in the morning and I put on my best outfit. A black dress shirt a dark purple tie and a pair of black jeans finally a grey vest and a pair of black, grey and dark purple sneakers. I grabbed my satchel and drawing equipment and stepped out. Just to see a big white limo in front of my apartment. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed and tossed my satchel back in the house and ran down stairs.

"Hi Rei-kun." Hani-sempai said. "I brought cake!" He seemed cheerful.

"Hi I was just about to go draw but I gues I'll go shopping to feed you guys!" I said screaming at the other hidden members of the host club. On cue they all popped out only Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya came out with dignity.

"I told you it was a bad idea." He…

"Haruhi….are you actually a girl?" I asked politely as I noticed he/she was wearing a short pink dress with jeans underneath it. I slightly blushed and noticed that me and Haruhi are similar in stature.

"NO! NO! SHE'S NOT!" I stared at Tamaki-sempai and grinned.

"You just said "she's" sempai." I grinned mischievously.

"Damnit!" He yelled.

"Well I'm going shopping bye." I said almost running off to the store. Once I got there I clutched my chest. "I guess my suspicions are right then. Now to not show any outward signs of embarrassment...or the soon to be many drawing of her." I said to myself slipping into the store.

"I really don't think we should be following him sempai." Haruhi said as they sneaked around in the store following me as I was looking at which meats would be best for the meal I'm going to make…What am I going to make.

"Hmmm I'll need to bake something for Hani-sempai…Mori-sempai probably doesn't like strawberries he just looks like the type who wouldn't." I picked out everything and got a few bits of fresh parsley, mint, and paprika. "Oh, almost forgot potatoes." I said and ran off to get them. "Oh, and broccoli and cauliflower." I got those and began to walk to the check out. When I saw a certain blonde trying to look inconspicuous. "It's not working sempai." I said walking by and paid for the stuff and walked out the store and home.

"So can we stop following him now?" Haruhi asked again.

"But he got all that food and those baking items…Hani-sempai I think he's gonna bake a _caaaaaaaake_!" Tamaki-sempai turned Hani against her.

"Please Haru-chan can we please, _pleeeeease_?" He said with a twinkling in his eyes.

"Fine." She said and they all walked off to my home.

(A/N: _to Rei's home and party blech this is going to be short sorry running out of writing juice man._)

I was mashing the potatoes and putting gravy on the meat and other things for this American dish. When the doorbell rang I quickly ran to get it and opened it and ran back to the kitchen. "Thanks for letting us come in Reito." Haruhi said from the living room.

"No problem I'm almost done cooking dinner. Hani-sempai your cakes gonna take a bit longer." I think I heard him whine a bit. "Just kidding I just gotta ice it and dress it."

"YAY!" He yelled enjoying the prospect of home-made cake.

"Can someone help carry the plates." I asked and Haruhi and Mori-sempai walked in and helped me bring the food in and set it on the table.

"What is this?" Tamaki asked poking it with a knife.

"I believe it's an American dish called Salisbury Steak." Kyoya-sempai said answering Tamaki-sempai's question.

"If you're gonna question the food don't eat it simple as that!" I yelled at him and went back to dress the cake. I decided to sing one of my favorite songs from America.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you  
Stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on and over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me but you see

What doesn't kill you makes stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you  
Stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you  
Stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you  
Stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I got done icing the cake once I was finished singing and brought it out. "Wait why is everyone except Mori and Kyoya-sempai crying?" I asked almost worried.

"So…so… BEAUTIFUL!" Tamaki-sempai yelled crying.

"It was just a song!"

"But it was so emotion filled!"

"It's a song that's meant to be emotion filled!"

"It was so beautiful!"

"No it wasn't there's nothing about that's great…" And the inferiority and self-hate complex I keep hidden shows it ugly ass head

"Don't say that about yourself." This time the one to speak was Haruhi. "I don't know much about you but I can tell there's a lot of great things about you. You just don't want to see them cause you compare yourself to unattainable standards." And boom goes that complex.

"…..How…did you figure that out?" I asked almost ashamed of my self.

"Well much like the twins there," she pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "You're like a book, sorta, well they were a bit tougher to unknowingly crack but you wear your heart on your sleeve." I looked at my sleeve coincidentally there was a dark purple heart I stitched onto the shoulder.

"Was that a pun?" I asked close to laughing.

"Maybe." Then we all started laughing again except for Mori and Kyoya-sempai. I then served the cake and watched everyone enjoy it.

"This is good Rei-chan." Hani-sempai said.

"Thanks I used to work as a baker's apprentice. I have quite the sweet tooth as well. Who wants tea?" I asked smiling and going back to the kitchen.

"I do!" The twin and Tamaki-sempai shouted.

"Coming right up….Thanks for coming over guys…" I said as I began to boil the water.

"Loneliness is like a cage isn't it. A cage that locks away wings. That staunches the owner's freedom. And makes then hide away and become even more reclusive." That was wise coming from…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING MY POETRY!" I yelled walking in just to see everyone but Haruhi and Mori-sempai reading and looking at my various artworks, poems, and stories. "I can't express the anger I feel right now." I said almost calmly and stared at the scene.

"I think your anger swung full circle." Haruhi said.

"I can tell." I said almost wanting to pour boiling water on Tamaki. "Oh well it's nice to have people to talk to." I smiled genuinely.

_Horray for stuff…I said I was gonna have fun with this and hey it wasn't as short as I thought. Well enjoy!_

Please rate and review it's appreciated.


End file.
